


Худшее время года для революции

by homyak_uwu



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Drunken Confessions, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Riots, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homyak_uwu/pseuds/homyak_uwu
Summary: Эллиот настолько зациклен, спрашивая почему-зачем-за-что, что у него нет времени действительно задать эти вопросы. Он слишком занят, упаковывая рубашки, достаточное количество носков, зубную щетку и свой ноутбук. Немного подумав, он также берет очки, которые нашел в машине Тайрелла, кладет их в сумку, и вот, он готов, он взял все, что нужно.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Худшее время года для революции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Worst Time of Year for a Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856720) by [goldfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinch/pseuds/goldfinch). 



В безмолвной тишине своей квартиры Эллиоту легче отстраниться от того, что происходит. Он наблюдает за этим в местных сводках новостей, и это выглядит как репортаж из зоны военных действий или с другой планеты. Когда адреналин спадает, он почти всегда чувствует себя опустошенным. Мистер Робот не позволит ему отвернуться. Кто-то поджег машину, и поток людей марширует через центральный район. «МЫ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО СВОБОДНЫ, — гласят их транспаранты. — ДЕНЬГИ МЕРТВЫ». Они снова и снова показывают видео, но он не помнит, как его записывал.

Он не слышал себя таким — звучащим настолько уверенно, полным убеждения — с первых нескольких сеансов с Кристой. Тех, на которых он кричал. Это должны быть самые счастливые моменты его жизни, но у него в браузере открыты аккаунты крупных новостных газет в Твиттере, и он уже насчитал две смерти в одном только Нью-Йорке. Добавить к этому самоубийство начальника Анжелы в прямом эфире — и получится три. Кто знает, сколько еще было раненых здесь или за границей. Великобритания. Греция. Россия. Полиция не щадит нигде. Мир не щадит нигде.

Его правая рука трясется, вместе с ней — курсор на мониторе.

Эллиот смотрит на нее, а потом на экран с мелькающими изображениями, сменяющими друг друга. В центре начали бить окна домов. Кто-то поднимает что-то, похожее на коктейль Молотова.

— Мы сделали это, — говорит Мистер Робот ему на ухо, — ты сделал это. Гигантское достижение, Эллиот.

На экране мужчина кидает пылающую бутылку в окно — и звуки разлетевшегося стекла заглушают крики.

— Я знаю. К чему ты клонишь?

— Ты должен гордиться.

Но на самом деле он чувствовал облегчение от того, что кто-то говорил ему, что делать. Покидая Таймс Сквер сквозь толпу людей, из которой никто никогда не видел его, он был так полон отчаяния, что не мог остановить текущие из глаз слезы. Оно все еще не оставило его. Сейчас он чувствует себя более одиноким, чем когда-либо, а ему никогда не было хорошо одному. Он, возможно, в рабстве у хозяина, отличного от остального общества, но хозяин есть хозяин, неважно, за чем ты следуешь — за деньгами или за собственной головой. Общественное давление или экономика, равноправие или корпорация.

— Я горжусь, — говорит он, несмотря на сомнение. Это неправда. Но он знает, что Мистер Робот хочет это услышать.

Из-за его спины послышался резкий стук в дверь. Пять раз, торопливо. «Может быть, — думает Эллиот, поднимаясь и пересекая комнату заторможенно, будто под водой, — может, это полиция». Это не полиция. За дверью стоит Криста, расстроенная, но с сухими глазами, строго поджавшая губы.

— Эм, — говорит он, — я не тебя ожидал увидеть.

— Нет, я так не думаю, — она стоит на месте до тех пор, пока Эллиот не поворачивается и не делает какое-то движение, способное сойти за приглашение войти в комнату. Он чувствует осуждение, исходящее от нее. Куча нестиранной одежды, немного застоявшаяся вода у Кверти. По крайней мере, у него не лежит морфин где-нибудь на виду. По крайней мере, Дарлин все еще ухаживает за Флиппер.

— Я приходила и вчера, но тебя не было дома, — говорит она, все еще стоя лицом к гостиной. Ткань ее платья немного натягивается, когда она скрещивает руки, и Эллиот пусто смотрит в пространство между ее лопатками, его разум смятен. Если он скажет, что он был снаружи с кем-то, она спросит, кто это был, и что он говорил, как себя чувствовал. Вопросы, на которые он больше не может ответить, не соврав. Но она точно не поверит, что он спал на заднем сидении автомобиля бывшего вице-президента Evil Corp, не без того, чтобы все стало… действительно неоднозначным.

— Прости, — говорит он стремительно, так быстро, что это кажется ошибкой, — я был здесь, мне просто… нужно было побыть одному. Я не знал, что это была ты.

Она глубоко вдохнула, он мог видеть, как раздвинулись ее ребра.

— Ты не просто так взломал меня, не так ли? — ее руки все еще были сложены, когда она повернулась к нему.

Эм.

— Я говорил тебе…

— То есть, ты не взламываешь людей просто, чтобы понять их, как ты говорил.  
Люди. Личности. Его пульс чуть успокаивается. Эмоции проскальзывают в ее голос, и Эллиот понимает, что она говорит совсем не про взлом Evil Corp, это что-то личное, скорее всего, Майкл Хэнсон. Или как там его зовут. Эллиот опускается на диван, его колени расположены напротив стены. Он не говорил ей ничего больше. И все же он лгал ей на большинстве сеансов. Лгал про то, что он делал, и про то, что знал, и о том, куда ходил. Лгал про прием препаратов, про галлюцинации, про работу и предложение должности, и про хакерскую программу, которая, скорее всего, разрушит мир. Возможно, она разрушает мир и сейчас, в то время как они стоят здесь, обсуждая незначительные вещи.

— Ты не просто хочешь чувствовать себя менее одиноким, — говорит она, — что я и правда могу понять. Но даже в случае с Майклом… Ты пытался защитить меня, я понимаю это. Но ты вторгся в мою жизнь и мои отношения, и его жизнь и отношения; неважно, насколько добрыми были твои намерения, ты не должен был этого делать. У тебя нет прав исправлять чьи-то ошибки только потому, что ты чувствуешь себя отодвинутым на окраины мира.

— Это не оправдывает того, что они делают, — говорит Эллиот, сбитый с толку. Он думал, Криста — единственная из всех людей, кто понял бы. Она провела с ним достаточно времени. Но Анжела выросла с ним и теперь работает на Evil Corp, так что, возможно, в конце концов, они не взаимоисключают друг друга.

— Нет, ты прав, — говорит Криста.

— В чем тогда проблема?

— Взламывать людей запрещено законом. Если они обнаружат…

— Ты собираешься сдать меня?

Ее рот приоткрывается, но она не произносит ни звука. Она приостанавливается. Смотрит на него, а после качает головой. За ее спиной дверь медленно и бесшумно приоткрывается.

— Не знаю. Я еще не решила.

Эллиот чуть наклоняет голову, смотря куда-то за ее плечо. Его глаза сохнут от того, насколько сильно он пытается увидеть, и даже сейчас он не уверен, реально ли все это или происходит в его голове.

— Криста, — говорит он медленно, — ты…

Тайрелл. Господи-ебаный-боже, это Тайрелл. Это реально. Это ведь реально? Он держит что-то, что выглядит как украшение для газона, каменный кролик, держащий табличку, или свисток, и затем поднимает палец к губам, боже. Это так похоже на первый раз, когда он пришел, что внезапная вспышка дежавю прошибает Эллиота от макушки и до пяток. Его хватка на обивке дивана достаточно сильна, чтобы он почувствовал боль.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне все, — говорит Криста, и затем…

Он действительно видит, как закатываются ее глаза, когда Тайрелл роняет скульптуру для газона, и как Криста падает. Эллиот слишком поражен, чтобы попытаться подхватить ее, и даже когда она упала и одна рука ее вытянулась, а другая неловко подвернулась под телом, он просто пялился на Тайрелла, сузив глаза.

— Что за хуйня.

Тайрелл в костюме, может быть, даже в том же костюме, что был на нем в пятницу, но, в отличие от Эллиота, который жил в худи, его одежда выглядела хорошо ухоженной, даже свежей.

— Ты разрушил миллиарды жизней, — говорит он, роняя статую на пол с пустым, тяжелым звуком, а затем вытирая руки о свои штаны, — одна жизнь, разрушенная чуть более однозначно, чем другие, не изменит ничего.

— Она не заслужила такого!

Тайрелл издал короткий пренебрежительный звук.

— Она была проблемой. Ты злишься?

— Да, я злюсь! Теперь все будет выглядеть так, будто я ударил ее по голове украшением для газона, потому что она обнаружила, что я взломал ее парня!

— Тогда тебе лучше идти со мной, — он быстро осматривает комнату, снова возвращая взгляд на Эллиота, — кстати, где моя машина? Я не увидел ее перед домом.

Я…

— Что?

— Ты взял ее в пятницу. Три дня назад. Что ты с ней сделал?

Блять. Как много еще он не знает.

— Она припаркована в центре. Или… или нет, на самом деле, парень сказал, что собирается ее эвакуировать.

— Jävlar. Какой номер парковки?

— Я не знаю. Она на углу Западного 146-й и 44-й улиц. Я не увидел, как называлась компания. Хотя я могу найти, если дашь мне минуту.

— Нет. Я позвоню им сам.

Он уже говорит с кем-то по телефону — скорее всего, узнает номер места — и Эллиот отворачивается, смотря на тело потерявшей сознание Кристы. Блять. Он надеется, что она лишь без сознания. Ее волосы упали на лицо, и у него на мгновение проскакивает мысль о том, чтобы заправить их назад, но тогда ему придется дотронуться до нее, даже если всего на секунду. В любом случае, лучше всего будет, если он не сделает этого. Он кладет руки на колени, присаживается. Затем смотрит в сторону кухни. Тайрелл, нетерпеливо жестикулируя, стоит рядом с духовкой, с прижатым к уху телефоном, когда Эллиот наблюдает за тем, как он рявкает: «Да, замечательно, спасибо вам большое», — своим самым саркастичным голосом, и делает два шага по направлению к нему.

— Дай мне один из своих свитеров, — говорит Тайрелл, кидая телефон на стол. Он приземляется напротив клавиатуры, и Эллиот молча пялится на него. Уровень заряда упал с зеленой отметки до желтой.

— Зачем? — спрашивает он.

— Потому что если я выйду на улицу так, меня линчуют. Эллиот, — он издал короткий раздраженный звук, — не бери в голову, я найду что-нибудь сам.

Шаги. Скрипящий звук дверцы шкафа. Эллиот прикрывает глаза и слушает, как сталкиваются вместе вешалки и как мягко шелестит ткань. Когда он поднимает голову, Тайрелл уже в старом сером худи с пожеванными завязками. Оно ему немного мало, и это делает его странным образом безобидным, хотя Эллиот знает, что он задушил женщину голыми руками. Эллиот никогда не видел его ни в чем, кроме костюма. Тайрелл видит, как он пялится, и поднимает бровь.

— Что думаешь?

— Выглядишь нормально. Как обычный среднестатистический мудак. Кроме обуви, — Эллиот заглянул в шкаф, — думаю, у меня где-то есть пара шлепанцев.

Тайрелл поднимает руку в красноречивом жесте: делай, что хочешь.

Через несколько минут он приказывает Эллиоту собрать вещи, и Эллиот настолько зациклен, спрашивая почему, зачем, за что, что у него нет времени действительно задать эти вопросы. Он слишком занят, упаковывая рубашки, носки, зубную щетку и свой ноутбук. Немного подумав, он также берет очки, которые нашел в машине Тайрелла, и вот он готов, он взял все, что нужно. Когда он закончил упаковывать, он забрасывает сумку на плечо и приседает, чтобы расположить Кристу немного более комфортно. Он хочет оставить ей записку, просто извиниться, но Тайрелл уже вышел за дверь.

Он легко дотрагивается до нее, только чтобы заправить упавшие волосы за ухо.

— Прости, я полагаю, — говорит он ее перевернутому вверх лицу и переступает через нее. 

Станция метро пахнет как пыль и травка, как накопленная грязь и дождевая вода. Здесь много других людей, и Эллиот чувствует себя выделяющимся в своей одежде, которую не менял уже три дня, с пугливым и странным Тайреллом рядом с ним. Они смотрят, как два поезда проезжают, и потом Тайрелл заталкивает его в Манхэттен-бонд роуд.

— Я думал, мы направляемся в эвакуационную компанию, — говорит Эллиот, смущенный тем, как Тайрелл держит его до тех пор, пока двери не закрываются и они не садятся рядом, будто бы боится, что Эллиот сбежит, будто бы Эллиот не потратил последние двенадцать часов на его поиски с настойчивостью, граничащей с отчаянием.

В их машине нет никого особо подозрительного, но Тайрелл все еще бросает нервные взгляды в стороны и понижает свой голос.

— Мне сказали, что они временно прекратили свою работу, — говорит он, — что значит, парковке некому заплатить, чтобы кто-то приехал и увез с собой автомобили. Теперь существуют только наличные. Кстати, сколько у тебя есть с собой?

— Эм. Может, пятьдесят? У меня в квартире где-то около пяти сотен…

Тайрелл резко тряхнул головой.

— Нет. Мы не можем вернуться назад. У меня есть пять тысяч, этого должно быть достаточно.

«Кто вообще, блять, бродит с обналиченными пятью тысячами в кармане?» — хочет спросить Эллиот, а потом думает: «Кому вообще нужно столько налички на руках?» Но он не говорит ничего. Он не открывает рот, а наблюдает за пробегающими за окнами огнями тоннеля.

В центре не видно никаких машин, кроме перехватчиков Нью-Йоркской полиции на расстоянии. Эти улицы принадлежат пешеходам. Когда он был здесь ранее, было шумно, но достаточно мирно; сейчас все, о чем он может думать, это мужчина с коктейлем Молотова из новостей, которые он смотрел. У нескольких людей есть громкоговорители, а все остальные поют и кричат, все происходит слаженно, у их шума есть ритм, присущий всему запоминающемуся. Казалось, будто их занесло в море. Едва пройдя три шага от выхода со станции, Тайрелл вновь хватает его и начинает тянуть рядом с собой, расталкивая мешающихся людей локтями. Его лицо настолько искажено в момент, когда он оборачивается назад, что Эллиот едва ли удивлен тому, что никто вокруг не возмущается. Тайрелл, может, и надел худи Эллиота и шлепанцы на размер меньше, но он все еще опасен. Отчаянные люди никогда не перестают такими быть.

Что есть одна из проблем, в конце концов. Эллиоту приходилось скрывать, кем он был, но люди вокруг него просто взяли его творение и переделали его, как видео с YouTube или фильм, как что-то бессмысленное или что-то большее, чем мимолетный тренд. Они будут публиковать и репостить фото в Tumblr, Instagram, на YouTube и Vimeo. Записи ярких щек, усов, черных пристальных глаз.

Кто-то раздает маски, и Эллиот вдруг обнаруживает, что сам вцепился в одну, чтобы не уронить. Это лицо он знает хорошо. Он просовывает большие пальцы в отверстия для глаз, осматривается вокруг, а затем надевает маску на голову. Готово. В одно мгновение он стал невидимым. Или, по крайней мере, чувствует себя невидимым. Одно и то же. Так он чувствует себя в меньшей опасности. В меньшей степени собой. Женщина проходит мимо без маски, через ее лоб бежит дорожка крови, но на ее лице застыла ликующая ненависть, и Эллиот уверен, что под масками все прячут то же выражение.

— 44-я или 46-я? — кричит Тайрелл на углу, его голос странно приглушен.

— 44-я и 146-я!

Толпа вокруг них направляется куда-то ниже по улице. Рука на его плече перехватывает крепче, и, когда Тайрелл оборачивается, Эллиот с отвращением понимает, что тот тоже надел маску. Это лицо он видел сегодня утром на экране. Человек, который вовсе не был человеком. Что случилось с Тайреллом? Паникуя, он ощущает, как настойчивость, которую он ощущал ранее, возвращается назад. Где он? Где он? Эллиот как-то видит себя с теми же белыми волосами, с той же кошачьей усмешкой, он может почуять собственный страх, собственную ненависть. Земля ускользает у него из-под ног, и он оступается.

— Подожди, — говорит он, трясясь, — подожди.

— Нельзя, Эллиот.

Эллиот. Он тянется за именем, как утопающий, использует его, чтобы втолкнуть себя обратно в себя. Эллиот. Это я. А ты Тайрелл Уэллик. Я искал тебя, но вместо этого ты нашел меня.

Дверь машины закрывается. Большая часть звука заглушается, и Эллиот срывает маску с своего лица так яростно, что оставляет длинную красную царапину вдоль челюсти, где пластик зацепился, но он продолжил тянуть. Машина пахнет знакомо, не Тайреллом, но чем-то подобным: кожей, новой бумагой, старым кофе. Тайрелл проходит впереди машины, на ходу снимая маску. По кварталу движется полиция, но он идет целеустремленно, без капли страха, будто он лишь собирается кого-то сжечь. Он снова выглядит собой.

Эллиот сосредотачивается на дыхании.

Тайрелл садится в машину, сопровождаемый еще одним хором голосов: «Мы наконец-то свободны! Мы наконец-то свободны!» — и затем захлопывает дверь.

— Ладно, — говорит Тайрелл, поворачивая ключ. Эллиот чувствует подошвами, как двигатель отзывается вибрацией, спокойной и низкой, как мурлыканье большой кошки, — давай убираться отсюда.

Они выезжают быстро, прямо через тротуар, и когда Тайрелл стремительно разворачивает машину в резком внезапном повороте, Эллиота откидывает влево, на панель управления. Они направляются на север, через верхнюю западную сторону. Среднего достатка дома и предприятия, здания с красными стенами, отмеченные краской баллончиков, мост Джорджа Вашингтона, прорезающий высокий свод темного широкого неба. Он освещен на двух уровнях, провода подсветки развешаны, как рождественские огни над водой. На другой стороне находится Нью-Джерси.

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает Эллиот.

— В парк Адирондак. У одного из руководителей E-Corp там есть загородный дом.

— И его там не будет?

Глаза Тайрелла напряжены, его рот напряжен, Эллиот замечает пальцы, белеющие от того, как крепко он вцепился в руль. Скорее всего, нервы. Но от чего они бегут? В голосе Тайрелла слышна забава, но его лицо не меняется.

— Сейчас не время высшему руководству идти в отпуск.

Эллиот выдыхает. Он в порядке.

— Ага, ну, Горбачев отдыхал в Форосе, когда в Москве устроили государственный переворот.

Тайрелл делает еще один поворот, менее резко на этот раз, и мост Джорджа Вашингтона полностью предстает перед их глазами. Второй, нижний уровень даже в дневное время темен, но сейчас он черный как смоль, освещаемый лишь желтым потоком света уличных фонарей.

— У руководителей E-Corp нет отпусков, — говорит Тайрелл все тем же позабавленным голосом, — а если есть, то кто-нибудь столько же квалифицированный, занимает место в их отсутствие. Мы, как ты уже заметил, в большинстве своем легко заменимы.

— Даже ты?

Челюсть Тайрелла напрягается.

— Очевидно.

Они проезжают остаток пути по мосту в тишине, выныривая в обычное для девяти часов движение в Нью-Джерси, все с тем же Нью-Йоркским пурпурным небом над головой. Движение не слишком оживленное, и к тому времени, как Эллиот теряет свечение города в зеркале заднего вида, они ровно движутся со скоростью семьдесят миль в час по 87-й, на север вдоль Хадсон Ривер. Примерно после первых шести съездов Эллиот перестает узнавать названия городов; он больше не понимает, где они, где Нью-Йорк, как далеко они уехали от дома. Каждый раз, когда он поворачивается налево, его взгляд ловит брошенную на заднее сиденье маску, безмолвно смотрящую на него. Бездонные черные глаза, зловещий черный рот. Он не видел никого, кто преследовал бы их: ни людей в черных костюмах, ни кого-либо еще — однако он все еще ощущает гудящее чувство паранойи в основании черепа.

«Чего ты боишься?» — спрашивает он. Это похоже на уместный вопрос, но он не может взломать себя. В любом случае, не так чисто. Ему пришлось бы оставить после себя кровь и осколки костей, сломанные ногти там, где он вырывал воспоминания из собственной головы. Может, даже это не помогло бы.

Слева приближалась заправка. Небольшой магазин, работающий допоздна, маленькая закусочная с выступающим красным навесом. Рекламные плакаты в стиле 50-х в окнах, Мэрилин Монро, Элвис Пресли с высоким черным помпадуром. На любом заправочном месте может встать только один автомобиль, и не больше.

— Что насчет твоей жены? Разве ты не хочешь взять ее с собой? — Ничего. — Я ее встречал, знаешь. Недолго. Она выглядела, эм…

— Она, должно быть, не сильно старалась, — Тайрелл не смотрит на Эллиота, но он так же и не смотрит на дорогу. Просто в сторону, куда-то вдаль. — После того, как наш сын родился, Джоанна сообщила мне, что она больше не хочет меня. Она сказала, что если я хочу остаться с семьей, я должен исправить все, что сделал, — его челюсть напрягается и что-то хрустит, — я не могу исправить это. И я не могу исправить то, что ты сделал.

— Я не…

— Ты сделал это. Пообещал мне, что не станешь, а потом сделал.

— Это не так просто, я…

— Эллиот…

— Я совершил ошибку.

— Хоть насчёт чего-то ты прав сегодня.

Это грубо, но эта грубость рождена из разочарования, так что Эллиот просто закатывает глаза, думая, сколько он не может объяснить прямо сейчас. Где-то есть слова, способные придать всему смысл, даже если бы они ничего не исправили. Тайрелл заезжает на заправку, показывая Эллиоту, чтобы тот оставался в машине, и шагает в сторону магазина.

— Возьми мне Parliament! — кричит Эллиот ему вслед.

Он сидит в машине некоторое время. Когда Тайрелл выходит, он держит пачку сигарет, которую он кидает на колени Эллиоту, и батончиком, который он съедает, не ощущая вкуса, пока ждет, когда бак наполнится.

Через несколько минут раздается незнакомая мелодия звонка. Тайрелла. Эллиот наблюдает, как тот достает его из кармана, смотрит на экран, наблюдает, как его лицо меняется. Тайрелл произносит злое ругательство на шведском, и затем швыряет телефон в заросли травы, и маленькая птичка испуганно срывается с дерева.

Когда он садится обратно в машину, он не говорит ничего, и Эллиот тоже молчит. Дорога темна, радио выключено. Эллиот прислоняется лбом к стеклу и слушает, как шуршат шины. Этот звук успокаивающий, такой он слышит не очень часто. Он всегда ездит на метро, и город слишком шумный. Весь мир слишком шумный. Реклама, фильмы, логотипы, люди. Он хотел бы привыкнуть к этому. Он хотел бы, чтобы все было по-другому, чтобы он был счастливее, чтобы-чтобы-чтобы…

— Ты тоже убегаешь, — осознает он.

Тайрелл отвечает быстро и резко:  
— Я не…

— Все в порядке. Я понимаю. Правда. Я имею в виду, мне… Я думал… — он выглядывает из окна, на пробегающие мимо стены деревьев. — Я думал, взлом мог бы что-то изменить.

— Он и изменил. В этом вся проблема.

— Не так, как я хотел. Не для меня.

В чем был смысл, если он даже не помнит, как сделал это? Даже если бы все вышло так, как он изначально и планировал, что бы это изменило? Он не был ответственным, не совсем. Он прятал свое лицо, он делал себя, если была возможность, еще более одиноким. Он наклоняется лицом к стеклу, и почти смеется над горькой иронией:  
— Я даже не помню, почему сделал это.

— Ты собственноручно сверг самый гигантский конгломерат на планете. Этой причины недостаточно?

Собственноручно. Ха.

— Что, ты имеешь в виду, только потому, что он есть? — Тайрелл кивает, — неа. Я не… работаю так.

— О, да. Ты же заботишься о людях.

— Я хотел помочь им, — Эллиот видит свое призрачное отражение в стекле, наложенное на картинку деревьев. Он не видит больше никого. Ни Тайрелла, ни своего отца или мать. Только себя. — Я хотел… быть как они.

— Не стоит. Большинство людей слабы. Они самодовольны и трусливы, они сдаются слишком легко, — Тайрелл смотрит на него светлыми глазами. — Ты совсем не такой. Ты успешен. Когда я понял, что ты пытался сделать… — его рот приоткрыт, на мгновение он замолкает. — Это было прекрасно. Все это. Ты лучший кодер, лучший хакер, которого я когда-либо встречал, когда я увидел тебя, я подумал: «Я хочу…»

Но он не заканчивает предложение. Вместо этого его глаза опускаются, и в воздухе повисает странная тишина, не нарушаемая дыханием. Когда машина останавливается, Эллиот едва успевает повернуться, чтобы спросить: «Что случилось?» — прежде чем губы Тайрелла оказываются на его, он целует его. И Эллиот, больше рефлекторно, чем осознанно, отвечает ему. Когда Шейла сказала ему никогда не спрашивать, прежде чем кого-то поцеловать, он был весьма уверен, что она не это имела в виду. Рот Тайрелла мягкий, но Эллиот чувствует, как их зубы сталкиваются, когда Тайрелл наваливается на него, прижимаясь. Это жесткий, требовательный поцелуй, и, должно быть, Тайрелл смог освободиться от ремня безопасности, потому что сейчас он перелезает через центральный бардачок, и все его тело плотно прижато к другому телу, он практически сидит на коленях Эллиота, и когда Эллиот это осознает, его руки подскакивают, не отталкивая, но и не притягивая ближе. И тут Тайрелл резко сжимает ладонь на его промежности.

— Вот дерьмо, — выдыхает Эллиот. Его голова с легким стуком откидывается на подголовник, и он морщится, потому что, ладно, прошло уже достаточно много времени с того раза, когда у него был секс, но это просто неловко. У него даже не встал.

Впрочем, это уже не было проблемой где-то через пятнадцать секунд, когда Тайрелл крайне неуклюже соскользнул ему в ноги и взял член Эллиота в рот. О да. Теперь у него встал. С тех пор как он прекратил принимать морфин, его тело ощущалось сырым, как мясо из холодильника, и странным, будто с него содрали кожу. Это было почти больно.

Тайрелл не глотает, просто приоткрывает дверь одной рукой и выплевывает на дорогу. Затем он прижимается лбом к лбу Эллиота, их глаза так близко, что не удается на них сфокусироваться. Такие голубые, что кажутся белыми.

— Когда я увидел тебя, — шепчет он, — это было как видеть Бога.

«Я был твоим пророком, ты должен был стать моим богом». Слова Мистера Робота, брошенные в лицо Эллиоту на Таймс Сквер, под яркими огнями мечты капиталиста. Они звучат совсем по-другому сейчас, произнесенные шепотом в темноте, пока ладони Тайрелла холодят кожу на его лице.

— Я…

Они сидят так близко. Он чувствует тяжесть Тайрелла, прижимающего его к сиденью. Это не похоже на приступ клаустрофобии, но он не может сказать ничего, не может заставить свой рот произносить слова. Внезапно Тайрелл соскальзывает с него обратно на место водителя. Взгляд, которым он награждает Эллиота, не уродливый и даже не разочарованный, но он также не выглядит понимающим, или вежливым, или удовлетворенным. Успокоенным, может быть. И все еще немного пораженным. Непривычно видеть на его лице такое выражение. Оно напоминает Эллиоту о выражении, с которым он рассказывал о том, как убил ту женщину. Как он тогда сказал? Что-то очень простое, ведущее к стольким переменам?

Воздух в машине спокойный и неколебимый ничем, и Эллиот чувствует, что не должен говорить что-то, если не хочет. Он может просто сидеть тут, согретый, не чувствуя своего тела и откинув голову, наблюдая, как проносятся мимо деревья, названия городов, которые он никогда не слышал: Кэтскилл, Равена, Олбани. Этот он знает. Это тот же маршрут, которым он добирался до Стил Маунтан, хотя он не то чтобы много помнил с той поездки. Рельеф другой, он поднимается, небо нависает вплотную к деревьям. Дорога становится извилистой и узкой, и тогда Тайрелл сворачивает в проезд, и глушит двигатель, и они оба выбираются из машины.

Деревья обступают дом со всех сторон, видимые благодаря мерцающему свету с дороги. Эллиот никогда не был здесь, его семья не очень часто выбиралась куда-то на отпуск, даже после рождения Дарлин, и это странно успокаивает. Это просто деревья, в самом деле. Но воздух пахнет растениями, водой, живыми организмами, и, когда он запускает компьютер, он понимает, что интернет тут тоже пиздецки быстрый.

— Мне нравится это место, — бормочет он, просматривая новые заголовки. Они слишком похожи на старые. Убийства и хаос. Он открывает Facebook, залогинившись под именем Кристы, и обнаруживает, что она попала в больницу, или, как минимум, ее телефон. Ее сестра прислала личное сообщение, «Скоро буду», около двух часов назад. Мир катится к черту, а Facebook все еще предпочитаемый способ общения.

— Я вижу, ты уже освоился, — голос Тайрелла раздается с другого конца комнаты, а потом ближе. — Нашел что-нибудь интересное?

— Я думаю, Криста в порядке. А ты?

— Только Romanee-Conti Grand Cru 1975 года, — говорит он, ставя наполненный стакан на стол. Эллиот слегка поворачивает голову и видит еще один в руке Тайрелла. — Это самое дорогое вино, которое я смог найти здесь, и поверь мне, это что-то да значит.

Он быстро вбивает запрос в Google, ища Romanée-Conti Grand Cru, просто потому, что у него есть интернет, и чувствует, как расширяются его глаза при виде цены. Четыре тысячи евро за бутылку в начале, и цена поднималась до двадцати тысяч под конец аукциона, в зависимости от года. Это больше, чем два года аренды.

— Эм…

— Пей столько, сколько захочешь, — самодовольно говорит Тайрелл, — я иду спать.  
Эллиот уже отвернулся к монитору компьютера. Новостные каналы, Facebook, Twitter-аккаунт Evil Corp, колонка бизнеса в Нью Йорк Таймс, и Тайрелл что-то сказал, и он говорит:

— Да. Ладно. Оставь вино, оно неплохое.

Он ничего не ел весь день, и ничего не ел прошлые три дня, которые он помнит, и его голова начинает гудеть к тому моменту, когда он опустошает половину стакана. Когда он выпил весь, этого было уже достаточно, чтобы ему стало сложно сосредоточиться на экране, так что он разлогинился и выключил все. Налил себе еще один бокал вина. Оно действительно хорошее. Конечно, не достаточно хорошее для двадцати тысяч — это больше цена престижного бренда — но определенно лучшее вино, которое Эллиот когда-либо пил.

Он не включил свет, и теперь, когда его компьютер был выключен, гостиная погрузилась во тьму и казалась огромной, как пещера. Деревянные ступени лестницы пробегали под повешенной на стену головой оленя, его рога каким-то образом выделялись в тени. Он не был нигде, кроме гостиной, и внезапно все остальное пространство начало казаться расширяющимся и тянущимся вдаль, количество комнат стремилось к бесконечности, но он немного пьян, и Тайрелл ведь где-то там, так что он берет вино и поднимается по лестнице.

Здесь действительно много комнат. Спальни, экстравагантно дорого выглядящий домашний кабинет; библиотека, в которой есть книги с позолотой на уголках страниц, как на Библии; прохладные стены с деревянными панелями, легкий аромат попурри, удивительное отсутствие пыли. Должно быть, у них есть уборщик. Еще одна вещь, о которой нужно подумать. Когда Эллиот открывает дверь в конце коридора, он видит Тайрелла, растянувшегося на кровати.

Эллиот делает еще глоток вина. Большой глоток. Эллиота немного качает, так что ему приходится опереться на дверной косяк.

— Расскажи мне, что случилось, пока меня не было, — просит он, но, конечно, Тайрелл уже заснул.

Сейчас его волосы менее расчесаны, но его рот закрыт, и он выглядит так, будто размышляет над чем-то, какой-то серьезной проблемой. Еще одной проблемой — взломом. Это было будто бы успешной атакой, но в то же время очевидным и полным провалом. Мир не ответил на него так, как Эллиот ожидал. Сам он не ответил так, как надеялся тогда, в самом начале, когда не знал правды, скрывающейся за всем этим. А потом был тот день на кладбище, а потом в поезде, когда он узнал обо всем. Когда он начал задумываться, что, возможно, он не должен делать этого. Он сказал это Дарлин. А потом он пошел и все равно сделал это. Или лишь его часть, что значит, что он все еще верил в это. А потом Тайрелл… Тайрелл…

Эллиот повернул обратно в коридор, прежде, чем он мог сделать что-либо, о чем позже непременно бы пожалел. Он спускается обратно по лестнице, под разветвленными тенями рогов, к большому дивану с крепкими темными ручками и запахом кожи, где он наконец сворачивается и засыпает без сновидений. 

Он просыпается один, достаточно трезвый, чтобы осознать, что он оставил бокал в другой комнате. За ночь он спихнул все подушки с дивана. В доме тихо. Он слышит пение птиц снаружи, высокую и длинную трель, совсем не похожую на чириканье городских воробьев, но в доме стоит тишина. В доме тишина.

Он кое-как поднимается, выпрямляясь и чувствуя всплеск адреналина. Внезапно он чувствует тошноту, болезненное напряжение в животе, лишь отчасти вызванное вчерашним вином. Давай, Эллиот, что ты помнишь? Криста, его квартира, Таймс Сквер и затем поездка из города, заправка — он помнит все. Но его горло пересохло, и он чувствует кислый привкус во рту; у него не самая лучшая репутация: его память вовсе не надежное доказательство. Он заставляет себя сделать шаг и пройти через гостиную комнату и коридор. Скажи, что это было реально. Скажи, что Тайрелл здесь.

Но Тайрелла нет. Точнее, спальня пуста, а кровать заправлена — ничего не указывает на присутствие другого человека. Воздух пахнет попурри и свежим бельем, но на комоде стоит бокал вина — бокал Эллиота, понимает тот, уставившись на комод. Должно быть, он оставил его здесь прошлой ночью.

— Тайрелл? — кричит он один раз и вслушивается в тишину.

Ничего.

«Нет, — думает он. — Нет».

До Мистера Робота ему становилось одиноко внезапно: одиночество будто падало на него, как тонна кирпича. Сейчас он испытал то же ощущение, придавившее его к полу; он рухнул в дверном проеме точно так же, как на кладбище, когда он не мог ничего сделать с собой. Вчера? Это было всего лишь вчера? Нет. Уже четыре дня назад. Просто он до сих пор не помнит, что происходило в эти дни. Он не знает… И Тайрелл все еще…

Он просто начинает всхлипывать, уронив голову на руки и притянув ноги ближе — как будто, защищая свое тело, он сможет защитить свое сознание или остановить ноющую боль в сердце. Он откинул голову на дверной косяк; место, где он сидит, почти достаточно маленькое, чтобы почти подходить под представления Эллиота о комфорте, но боль в груди никуда не уходит. Он один. Он все еще один.

— Сынок, это не так.

— Иди нахуй, — он чувствует руки Мистера Робота на своих плечах, но это тоже иллюзия, трюк его сознания, ложь. — Если ты так уж обо мне заботишься, тогда скажи, что случилось. Скажи, что я сделал.

— Ты спас мир.

— Я убил его? Я…

— Я сказал тебе. Ты уже знаешь.

Но это не так, правда. И дело не в том, что он сделал в эти выходные, а в том, что он, как он думал, сделал вчера. В том, что он сделал самостоятельно, если Тайрелла на самом деле не было. Криста. Пять тысяч долларов. Минет на обочине дороги. Боже. Чей это дом?

— Эллиот?

Эллиот резко вскинул голову. Это не был Мистер Робот. Это был…

Он вскакивает на ноги, пробегая половину коридора, прежде чем ему удается чуть замедлиться. Свет в коридоре был выключен, и его глаза привыкли к темноте, так что гостиная комната кажется слишком яркой, когда он спускается с лестницы. Солнечный свет проливается сквозь окна на темное дерево, на ковер и проходит через кухню на другой стороне комнаты. На плечи мужчины, который сейчас несет сумки с продуктами в сторону холодильника. Тайрелл одет в синюю рубашку в полоску — не деловая одежда, но незаменимая его часть. На его шее нет галстука; на нем хорошие ботинки, но вместо костюмных штанов — хаки. Он включил радио на кухне — какой-то политик, которого Эллиот не смог узнать, говорит так убедительно, будто понимает, о чем идет речь.

— Это вопрос о свержении всех социальных взаимоотношений, в которых мы, как люди…

— Ты где, блять, был?

Тайрелл поднимает взгляд.

— Нужно было купить еды, — говорит он медленно. — Их холодильник пуст, когда они не здесь, — он бросает на Эллиота внимательный косой взгляд. — Ты в порядке? Хочешь яиц или хлеба? В супермаркете не было ничего хорошего из выпечки, но я зашел за кофе. Я помню, что ты предпочитаешь латте.

О.

— Эм. Да, — отвечает Эллиот. Скорее всего, он выглядит ужасно. Скорее всего, очевидно, что он плакал. — Яйца. Хлеб. Эм, давай.

Он все еще трясется, ощущая последствия ужаса и горя в его запястьях, его руках, его сердце. Он опускается на один из высоких барных стульев у стола.

— Какие планы?

Тайрелл наливает себе стакан апельсинового сока и выпивает его, пока вынимает упаковку яиц из пакета.

— Ну, мне жаль это говорить, но я не могу ничего тебе предложить, кроме того, что уже есть. Мне просто нужно было вывезти тебя из города. Были слухи, что… Ну, ты, должно быть, уже видел трансляцию E Corp.

Трансляцию?

— Что?

— Вчера поздно ночью. Она шла в эфире как раз когда я пришел, — Тайрелл выглядит изумленным и немного недоверчивым. — Я удивлен, что ты не видел ее… Она была на всех основных каналах.

Без шуток. Эллиот тоже удивлен, и не в первый раз он задается вопросом, не прошло ли больше времени, чем он помнит. Мистер Робот скрыл от него трансляцию? И если да, то зачем?

— Что они сказали?

— О, ты знаешь, как всегда. Попросили не беспокоиться, сказали, что работают над тем, чтобы все исправить, даже объединились с какими-то предприятиями из Китая, где находятся хранилища данных… Было более убедительно, чем пять минут славы Джейсона, но… — он делает небольшую паузу; его взгляд все еще прикован к Эллиоту, но, когда он снова начинает говорить, Эллиот каким-то образом знает, что Тайрелл не смотрит на него. В его глазах рассеянность, отстраненность. — Я полагаю, ты знаешь Филлипа Прайса. Или слышал о нем. Он никогда не был тем, кто мог бы легко запаниковать… Представляю его, спокойно сидящего за столом, пока мир вокруг него буквально обращается в прах, если это когда-нибудь случится… Но… — он наклоняет голову, совсем немного, словно любопытная птичка на заборе, — то, как он выглядел тогда… Он не был даже раздражен.

— Так ты думаешь, что атака не сработала.

— Я думаю, что по какой-то причине им все равно, что она сработала. Дело в том, что, как ты объяснил мне, они не могли никак отразить ее или восстановить все позже. Даже со всеми ресурсами, которые у них есть, это, проще говоря, невозможно. У них нет ключа.

— Вот чего я не понимаю. Ты собирался отдать им его.

Тайрелл покачал головой.

— Они не захотели. Я пытался.

— Что это значит?

— Ну, скорее всего, это из-за… — он делает неопределенный жест рукой. — Как там ее зовут? Шерон, кажется?

— Женщина, которую ты убил.

— Да, да, женщина, которую я убил. Я не должен был делать этого, конечно, потому что это все испортило. Я просто… Когда я смотрел, как она умирает… — он прерывается, и его голос становится сухим. — Когда она действительно умерла, все стало гораздо сложнее.

— Ты думаешь, они знают? E Corp, я имею в виду.

— Скорее всего. Но они не могут ничего доказать. И я не думаю, что им действительно есть до этого дело, просто это плохо для их репутации. Потому что я был хорош. Я был очень хорош. Я был самым молодым техническим директором за всю историю компании, хоть и временным, — кухня погружается в горькую тишину, он отворачивается к плите и разбивает яйца.

Эллиот чувствует сладкий аромат, когда они готовятся, и вдруг слышит за шумом радио, как Тайрелл мурлыкает себе под нос песню, так тихо, что ее едва слышно. Эллиот не знает слов, но узнает мелодию: совсем недавно она играла в комнате отдыха Allsafe. Он опускает голову на руки, ложась на стол, и закрывает глаза. Он слушает. Тайрелл Уэллик, считающий официантов ниже себя, пододвигает к Эллиоту ломоть хлеба и тарелку с яичницей.

— Где-то в шкафчиках есть соль и перец, я уверен. Можешь сам их найти.

Еда вкусная, но простая. Не как тот обед в Evil Corp, и не то, что, скорее всего, обычно ест Тайрелл, но это лучше, чем хлопья, которые Эллиот делает себе на завтрак, или уже готовые «Поп-тартс». Он не добавляет соль и перец, хотя и того, и другого недоставало.

— Тогда что бы ты хотел делать сегодня? — спрашивает он, когда заканчивает, тыкая вилкой последний кусочек белка. Волна облегчения после шока все еще не прошла. Кто знает, что изменится в их новом бесстрашном мире? Впервые он чувствует надежду.

— В Нью-Йорке обо всем позаботились? — спрашивает Тайрелл.

Об атаке, он имеет в виду.

— Да. Да, все готово. Шифрование завершилось этим утром, — он толкает кусочки яйца вилкой к краю тарелки, а затем снова собирает их в центре. Тайрелл сказал, что Evil Corp работает с людьми из Китая. Интересно. — Они сказали, что работают с китайским правительством?

— Нет, с компанией, владеющей хранилищами данных. Я забыл название, что-то на китайском.

Это едва ли имеет значение. Даже если E Corp и работалa с китайским правительством, даже если бы весь мир работал вместе, и у них были бы годы, чтобы разобраться со всем, они бы не смогли расшифровать ключ. Он удален. Не важно, была ли атака на Evil Corp правильным поступком, все уже закончено, и нет ничего, что он или кто-либо еще мог с этим сделать. Единственное, что им осталось — двигаться дальше.

— Знаешь, у Скотта есть лодка, — говорит Тайрелл, скользящим взглядом осматривая кухню.

У Скотта с неизвестной фамилией есть лодка. Две лодки, на самом деле. Но первая не заправлена бензином, а другая — это маленькая деревянная лодка с веслами. Когда Скотт выходит на ней, он, скорее всего, платит кому-то, чтобы тот греб за него. Они залезают в лодку вместе, усаживаются на скамеечки, и каждый из них берет по веслу. Тайрелл отталкивает их от берега. Эллиот никогда не был в лодке раньше, но управляться с ней было не так уж сложно.

— Ты должен грести вместе со мной, — говорит он, когда они оказываются в воде.

— Я так и делаю, — отвечает Тайрелл, гребя в абсолютно своем ритме.

— Просто дай мне весло. Я все сделаю.

Но Тайрелл его не отдает, так что по большей части они просто плавают широкими кругами и в конце концов оказываются в озере. В поле зрения видны лишь еще два дома, но оба пусты: свет выключен, шторы закрыты. Весь остальной берег — это деревья и зеленые кустарники; на маленьких волнах покачиваются птицы. Милое место для кого-то с собакой. «Флиппер». И секунду спустя: «Блять, Кверти».

Флиппер все еще у Дарлин, насколько он знает, но никто не кормил Кверти уже непонятно сколько времени. Он вытаскивает телефон и находит имя Дарлин, радуясь, что когда-то он дала ему свой номер.

«Не могла бы ты позаботиться о Кверти ради меня? И присмотреть за Флиппер еще некоторое время?»

Спустя, может, десять секунд:

«Конечно». И затем еще быстрее: «Ты пропустил пати, знаешь ли. Ты бля где?»

«Не в городе», — коротко отвечает он, кладя телефон назад в карман.

— Это кто? — спрашивает Тайрелл, бросив на него быстрый взгляд.

— Моя сестра.

— У тебя есть… — он издает мягкое покашливание, а потом бормочет: — Конечно.

Эллиот смотрит на него.

— Просто я только что понял, что совсем немного о тебе знаю. У тебя есть сестра. Это… хорошо.

Эллиот тоже до недавнего времени не знал, что у него есть сестра.

— Наверно, да, — тишина затянулась. — Я не очень хорошо ее знаю, на самом деле. Мы выросли вместе, но…

Он пожимает плечами. Он не может объяснить все Тайреллу без рассказов, например, о том, что у него все еще остались огромные провалы в памяти, и, скорее всего, он пропускал целые недели и даже не знает и об этом. Его разум заполняет пробелы самостоятельно. Его разум лечится, но все еще не до конца, как корка растягивается над гноящейся раной. Кто знает, что там внутри?

— У меня нет ни братьев, ни сестер, — говорит Тайрелл, и что-то закрадывается в его голос, как в зале заседания; он продолжает тоном оратора: — Не знаю, нравилось ли бы мне это. А тебе?

Эллиот снова пожимает плечами. Дарлин, которая ездила на своем велосипеде перед их домом, когда они были детьми. Дарлин, которая ушла после двух лет в колледже и никогда не оглядывалась. Он больше совсем ее не знает. Может быть, это его вина: он не звонил ей, хотя, как он мог, когда даже не знал…

— Я думаю, нормально.

— Хм.

Вода медленно и мягко ударяется о борта лодки. Будто убаюкивает перед сном, как ребенка. Разве что у Эллиота никогда не было такого в детстве, даже когда отец был жив. Любимый отец, который вытолкнул его из окна.

— Что это? — спрашивает Тайрелл, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы взглянуть на руку Эллиота.

Эллиот вздрагивает. Он не носит короткие рукава, даже летом, и этому есть причина. Вот почему. Он поворачивается, чтобы коснуться одного из шрамов пальцем.

— Моя мать. Иногда она, эм. Да.

Ему никогда раньше не приходилось объяснять. Шейла все понимала без вопросов, и он позаботился, чтобы Анжела никогда их не увидела. Тайрелл просто издает невнятный мягкий звук, поднимающийся из горла, а затем отворачивается и снова смотрит на гладь воды.

— Такой вид насилия бессмыслен, — он говорит так, будто это постановление. — Ничего не добьешься, причиняя боль ребенку.  
— Я не думаю, что она делала это, потому что хотела чего-то от меня.

— Нет. Конечно нет.

Это было что-то большее; Эллиот теперь думает, что она была зла на весь мир и изначально была не лучшим человеком. И он знает, что с ним было непросто. Или он мог заключить это из ее жестокости. Тогда она говорила, что это необходимо…

— Мы должны возвращаться, — говорит он, обхватывая ногтями заусенец. —Скоро станет совсем темно.

На самом деле нет, но здесь слишком много открытого пространства, даже если закат прекрасен, даже если Тайрелл смотрит на него и улыбается. Вода достаточно спокойна, чтобы можно было увидеть отражение облаков на поверхности, и первые торжественно мерцающие звезды между ними похожи на галактики, бледные фиолетовые и розовые тона, свечение откуда-то из миллионов световых лет. Где-то в других частях страны люди бьют людей. Где-то в мире люди умирают.

Тайрелл долго смотрит на него, и в его глазах что-то, что Эллиот не может понять. Это не жалость, или издевательство, или еще что-то из того, что он ожидал увидеть. Внезапно Тайрелл кивает.

— В этот раз можешь взять оба весла, — говорит он.  
«Дразнит», — понимает Эллиот, ощущая теплую волну удивления. 

Кто такой Тайрелл Уэллик? Эллиот считает, что знает ответ. Высокомерный, амбициозный, отчаянный, испуганный — набор противоречий, и теперь он убил женщину и оставил тело на крыше. Он не хочет в тюрьму. Кто хотел бы? Но Эллиот все еще не может свыкнуться с пониманием, что Тайрелл Уэллик, которого он взломал, — версия, которая была выставлена на публичное обозрение, — был, на удивление, ложью. Как и Шейла, Тайрелл не выкладывал большую часть личной информации в интернет. Его волнует, что ты думаешь о нем. Он ненавидит это, но его правда беспокоит твое мнение. Все так просто? Не может быть.

Теперь у него другие подсказки, другие кусочки головоломки, которой является Тайрелл Уэллик. Но он может получить еще больше.

На следующий день он садится перед ноутбуком и открывает браузер. На этот раз движение промаршировало через Россию и Казахстан, не оставляя следа; Эллиот впивается пальцами в кожу Тайрелла, обвивает руками его талию. Он хочет вскрыть его и забраться в его грудную клетку через ребра, он хочет жить в крови Тайрелла, свернувшись, как зверь во сне.

Аккаунты на Facebook и Мyspace ничего больше ему не говорят, но его личные сообщения стали более интересными с тех пор, как его уволили из Evil Corp. И сообщение от Джоанны, присланное на его рабочую почту. Эллиот колеблется примерно полсекунды, прежде чем открывает его.

Конечно же, оно на шведском. Или датском. Может быть, норвежском. Он не знает разницы, но ему и не нужно. Он просто копирует все и вставляет в окно Google-переводчика.

В письме проскальзывают несколько непонятных фраз, но не так много, чтобы он не почувствовал холодный гнев за словами. Он помнит, как она подняла ребенка, когда они встретились, помнит идеальную картинку, которую она из себя представляла: маленький младенец, горячо любящая мать, аккуратный дом из темного камня за ней. Не хватает только ее мужа. Эллиот мог предложить ей только ее мужа. Все было сыграно так, чтобы вызвать симпатию, и, может быть, это сработало бы, если бы он уже не подозревал что-то, если бы от нее не создавалось впечатление холодного внимательного тигра, готового к прыжку. Он немного опасался, что она собирается броситься и схватить его за горло, забыв про ребенка.

Она упоминает их встречу в письме, и суть сводится к одному: «Я знаю, что тот мальчик Олли как-то связан с тем, что ты уехал», — и потом она напоминает Тайреллу о его долге и требует, чтобы он вернулся. И это именно требование. В ее словах не чувствуется беспокойства или тревоги, только ледяная ярость. В ее словах нет и намека на какое-либо эмоциональное единение.

— Что ты делаешь?

Он в самом деле подпрыгивает, когда слышит голос Тайрелла сзади. Он привык, что закрывается один в квартире, когда взламывает людей, и он совсем не ожидал, что придется следить за людьми, находящимися у него за спиной.

— Мне жаль. Я просто… Я…

Тайрелл подходит чуть ближе, выходя из дверного проема, и свет соскальзывает с его плеч, как тяжелое пальто; он подходит и останавливается прямо за стулом, но котором сидит Эллиот.

— Прости, — повторяет Эллиот снова, — Я просто… Я хотел знать. Так я узнаю людей. Я не просто наблюдаю за ними, я взламываю их. Я просто хотел знать, кто ты.

— Я не… — просматривая письмо, Тайрелл немного отклоняется назад, как если бы кто-то ударил его. Он снова выглядит рассеянным и чуть-чуть дезориентированным. — Я не знал, что она прислала мне это.

— Оно пришло только сегодня утром.

Тайрелл все еще смотрит на экран. Медленно он говорит:

— Я знал, что она бы так сказала.

Он выглядит, как кажется Эллиоту, словно он раздумывает, стоит ли вернуться назад. Или словно он думает, что у него нет выбора. Она позвала его — теперь он должен идти.

Каково это, любить кого-то так сильно, что не думаешь о себе в первую очередь или не думаешь совсем? Эллиот любил Шейлу, цветную райскую птичку: «Такие обещания важны для меня, Эллиот, окей?» Она была с ним только месяц, но он любил ее. Но он не… не любил ее так, как Тайрелл любит свою жену, — покорно. Любил ли он этот мир, эти безликие алчные массы, когда пытался спасти его? Или он лишь делал то, считал полезным для себя? В некотором смысле он руководствовался такой логикой: если я освобожу их, тогда они полюбят меня.

Тайрелл отходит от компьютера, все еще смотря на экран, но одновременно с этим будто бы замкнувшись в себе. Он снова выглядит настоящим.

— Мне надо вернуться, — говорит он.

— Зачем?

Взгляд Тайрелла опускается и встречается с его, и Эллиот в который раз заворожен тем, насколько светлые у него глаза. Какое яркое и чистое у него лицо.

— Джоанна попросила меня, — отвечает он, как будто Эллиот — идиот. Но все, о чем может думать Эллиот, это «она не просила». По какой-то причине это кажется важным.

— Когда ты уедешь?

— Завтра. Я должен, — говорит Тайрелл, пытаясь объясниться, будто бы он обязан объяснять Эллиоту что-либо. — Я ей должен.

— Люди не работают так, знаешь ли, — говорит Эллиот пылко. — Твои отношения с кем-то это не список долгов и обязательств, так же, как им не являются любовь, дружба или семья. Это не выбивание воли из человека до тех пор, пока все, что этот человек будет способен делать, это кивать и говорить: «Да, я хочу тебя, да, я сделаю все, что ты мне скажешь». Если это так, то мы не лучше, чем роботы, мы именно такие, какими корпорации хотят нас видеть: механизмом бездумного потребления, следующим за трендами, модой и мемами в бесконечном замкнутом круге, без единого шанса на побег. Неужели это та жизнь, какой бы ты хотел жить?

— Эллиот?

Эллиот моргает.

— Что?

— Я спросил, что ты об этом думаешь.

Блять. Только не снова.

— Ничего, — отвечает он и отворачивается, поднимаясь. Он прячет руки в карманах толстовки, направляясь к выходу из комнаты, к раздвижным дверям балкона. Внезапно он не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, но холодный воздух помогает.

Тайрелл стоит перед компьютером еще некоторое время, а затем, выругавшись, уходит в другую комнату. В следующий раз, когда Эллиот видит его, Тайрелл ныряет в воду с небольшого выступа. Он выглядит идеально, его тело изогнуто, голова зажата между вытянутых рук, темная прядь волос падает на лицо. Когда он оказался в воде, все, что Эллиот может разглядеть, — это бледные руки, разрезающие гладь озера, и белый след пузырьков за ним. Он плывет достаточно быстро, но его движения слишком дикие, он отталкивается ногами слишком сильно, его тело дергается без ритма или осторожности. Он зол.

Эллиот смотрит до тех пор, пока Тайрелл не разворачивается, и заходит внутрь. Ему нечего здесь делать. Ему некуда идти. Если бы он все еще был в Нью-Йорке, если бы это все еще был прошлый месяц или даже прошлая неделя, он бы соорудил несколько дорожек морфина или сел на поезд до Кони Айленда. Но он не взял ни одной таблетки с собой, а Кони Айленд теперь слишком далеко и, кроме того, полон призраков. Есть ли там кто-то сейчас? Может быть, Дарлин? Дарлин и ее вредоносные программы, ее сигареты, и замороженный йогурт, и то, как она просыпалась, зевая, в детской кроватке в задней комнате игрового зала. Пистолет, которого Эллиот никогда не касался (насколько он сам помнит). Тайрелл заходит обратно в дом, и Эллиот включает телевизор, только для того, чтобы что-то звучало на фоне. Старыe мультфильмы, Пинки и Брейн, передачи, которые он смотрел в детстве, сидя в углу магазина, пока его отец работал.

Когда он включает новости, диктор говорит что-то. Эллиот старательно фокусируется. Его разум все еще среди пыльных коробок, потрескавшейся двери, играющих по радио the Yankees, и чтобы понять, о чем говорит женщина, ему нужно время. Ее голос звучит странно: он слишком низкий, как будто замедленный. То, что она говорит, просто не может быть правдой.

— Е Corp только что объявили о полном восстановлении информации на китайских серверах, по словам генерального директора компании Филлипа Прайса, международное сотрудничество сыграло главную роль в этом неожиданном повороте событий. Известный бизнесмен из Пекина Фу Бай, который, по слухам, был причастен к восстановлению данных, отказался от каких-либо комментариев, но достоверные источники в управлении E Corp сообщают…

Это не может происходить на самом деле. Это должно быть только в его голове. Он встает и идет на балкон, голос телеведущей преследует его.

— Тайрелл.

Его голос дрожит — он знает, он слышит это; точно так же дрожат и его пальцы, когда он снова оборачивается в сторону гостиной.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне… — он останавливается и начинает снова. — Думаю, тебе стоит увидеть кое-что по телевизору.

Тайрелл разворачивается всем телом в кресле, и его глаза преследуют Эллиота, заходящего в комнату. На Тайрелле надета рубашка поло, которую Эллиот, кажется, уже видел на фото в Facebook, и плавки. Он поднимает пульт с дивана и добавляет громкость, и все тот же диктор говорит все те же вещи: что E Corp вернулись, что они спасли резервы в Китае, что акции компании стремительно растут. Лицо Тайрелла не меняется. Спустя некоторое время он отпускает пульт, разворачивается и идет на кухню. Возвращается он оттуда с бутылкой водки в одной руке и двумя стаканами в другой.

— Вот, — говорит он, откручивая крышку бутылки. Эллиот протягивает руку за своим стаканом. Впрочем, он не уделяет этому так много внимания, он все еще смотрит на телевизор. Они показывают видео из Таймс Сквер, снова переполненного людьми, но лишь несколько из них скрыты за масками. Он все еще не понимает, счастливы ли они.

— Твое здоровье, — говорит Тайрелл.

Они пьют. А потом садятся на диван перед телевизором рядом друг с другом и продолжают пить. Из окна льется свет дня, приближающегося к вечеру; мягко звенит стекло. В голове Эллиота нет ничего, кроме шока и снова появившегося желания морфина. Ему нужно что-то, чтобы заглушить боль.

Наконец в новостях начинают говорить о чем-то еще, хотя все всегда возвращается к E Corp. Землетрясение на побережье в Аргентине, лесные пожары, которые только начинают стихать в Калифорнии. Реклама туалетной бумаги, сети ресторанов быстрого питания, новой одежды. Кто хочет стать Миллионером. Кто из перечисленных ниже людей ни разу не был назван Таймс в списке «Людей года»? А. Мао Цзедун. Б. Иосиф Сталин. В. Рухолла Хомейни. Г. Адольф Гитлер.

Боже. Неужели кто-то действительно смотрит такое? Он ощущает, что его мозг действительно может начать плавиться от того, насколько бессмысленной была передача. В ней нет ничего кроме пропаганды. Деньги и призы: потребление и борьба. Женщина средних лет, отвечающая на вопрос, крайне воодушевлена, у нее есть привычка почесывать подбородок, когда она думает. Она неправильно отвечает на вопрос. Угадывает Гитлера, когда на самом деле это был Мао. Китай десятилетиями был оторван от всего остального мира практически во всем, кроме экономики — никто не знает, что еще происходит в стране. Но он едва ли удивлен тому, что Китай согласился сотрудничать с Е Corp, учитывая, сколько денег у них лежит в записях и на серверах. Оглядываясь назад, он едва ли может удивиться предательству Темной Армии. Это должна была быть Темная Армия, ведь ни у кого больше не было ключа. И они не преследовали те же цели, что и fsociety. Они просто хотели денег.

Сам Эллиот, по крайней мере, сделал это не ради наживы. И все же…

— Криста сказала, что я взламывал людей по неверным причинам, — говорит он, опираясь на диван. — Что ты думаешь?

— Правда? — Тайрелл делает еще один большой глоток водки и поднимает бровь. — Даже сейчас?

— Я не знаю. Может быть. То есть, я делал это для себя, ведь так? Я хотел перестать чувствовать себя одиноко. Я думал, мне станет лучше, если я спасу людей.

— Разве что ты не спас их, не так ли?

— И я не стал чувствовать себя менее одиноко.

Он думает о призраке своего отца, стоящего на Таймс Сквер, о своей матери, о себе самом, когда он был еще мальчиком. Его мать, которая прижимала зажженную сигарету к его коже, когда она была зла; его отец, который вытолкнул его из окна, который говорил Эллиоту, что всегда будет с ним. Все, что он знал и умел, — это страдать.

Краем глаза он увидел, как Тайрелл опустошил стакан с водкой.

— Я пытался продать код E Corp, — вдруг сказал Тайрелл. — Ты сказал просто отдать его им, но я попытался использовать это как главный козырь, чтобы получить обратно свою работу — или, точнее, работу Скотта Ноулза — но он был им не нужен. Они сказали именно это. Филлип Прайс посмотрел мне прямо в глаза и сказал, что им он не нужен, — он делает еще один большой горький глоток, на этот раз прямо из бутылки, — что я им не нужен. Я думал, что они арестуют меня, и поэтому я бежал, но… — он прерывается, сжимает губы и трясет головой. Продолжение понятно и без слов. — Что ж. Теперь я знаю, почему они могли отказаться.

— Тебе будет лучше где-нибудь в другом месте, — говорит Эллиот.

Он не злится. Он не уверен, должен ли злиться. Теперь он и сам не понимает, хотел ли он когда-то довести взлом до конца, он не знает, чего он хотел добиться. Было ли это в действительности ради спасения мира или лишь его самого? В конечном итоге у него не получилось спасти ничего.

— Я сделал все, что должен был, — говорит Тайрелл. — Я был таким, каким они хотели меня видеть.

Эллиот повернул голову.

— Однажды ты сказал мне, что все, что нужно делать, — это быть готовым принимать вещи. Но иногда я думаю: когда ты принимаешь вещь, ты ее разрушаешь. Или, в противном случае, она разрушит тебя. Я имею в виду, ты не можешь владеть людьми. Я могу их выбрать, но они никогда не станут мне принадлежать, — наверное, именно это и хотела сказать Криста. — И я никогда не стану принадлежать им.

Не настолько, как он хотел бы.

Тайрелл снова тянется к бутылке, пустую на две трети еще до того, как они начали, и перекатывает оставшийся глоток водки к углу емкости.

— Черт возьми. Подержи.

Он поднимаетается с дивана и твердым шагом направляется к кухне, будто вовсе и не пьян. Эллиот наблюдает за тем, как он идет мимо кресла и рюкзака, брошенного валяться у двери, вдоль небольшой стойки, разделяющей гостиную комнату и кухню. Эллиот цепляется взглядом за сумку и все еще смотрит на нее, когда Тайрелл находит другую бутылку, на этот раз скотча, и разворачивается назад. Он вовсе не владеет Тайреллом, но это не мешает тяжелой волне печали снова подняться в груди. Он пока еще ничего не потерял, но уже ясно видит, как это происходит.

Тайрелл ставит скотч на стол, откручивает крышку и наливает себе немного алкоголя в стакан. Он еще не сел, что значит, что Эллиоту не приходится смотреть ему в лицо, когда он говорит.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — говорит Эллиот.

Тайрелл моргает.

— Прошу прощения?

— Не уходи.

Он держится прямо, и его тело перетряхивает от приложенных усилий. Его руки сжаты в кулаки на клавиатуре ноутбука. Тайрелл смотрит на него так, будто он внезапно заговорил по-китайски, но когда Эллиот поднимает взгляд, лицо Тайрелла разглаживается, потом смягчается и наконец он улыбается.

— Хорошо, — говорит он.

— И все?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Честно говоря, я ожидал…

— Что я заставлю тебя умолять? — Тайрелл придвигается ближе, вдавливая Эллиота спиной в диванные подушки. Он стоит практически между его ног, с прямой спиной, излучающий властность. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя умолять, Эллиот?

— Я, эм. Нет, не… Не особо.

Тайрелл двигается стремительно, как молния, и Эллиот думает о Зевсе, боге, окутанном в золото, за долю секунды до того, как Тайрелл целует его. Он вцепляется руками в рубашку Тайрелла и еще сильнее вжимается телом в диван. «Может быть, — думает он, приоткрывая рот, — может быть, это все. Может быть, все, что нужно было сделать — это просто попросить». 

Телевизор все еще включен, идет какой-то рекламный ролик нового дезодоранта Axe, и Эллиот не сильно вслушивается: это не больше, чем звук на заднем плане и мерцающий свет за закрытыми веками. Он все еще практически лежит на груди Тайрелла, слишком удовлетворенный и уставший, чтобы отодвинуться, даже несмотря на то, что такая близость оставляет легкое зудящее ощущение под кожей. Секс расслабляет его, но не исцеляет чудесным образом его тревожность, даже с Шейлой ему после приходилось мягко подталкивать ее на другое место на кровати, будто она была для него какой-то незнакомкой. Ему необходимо будет сесть через минуту или около того.

Он ждет до тех пор, пока его практически не начинает передергивать, затем заставляет себя встать и тянется за сигаретами.

Веки Тайрелла трепещут, когда он их приоткрывает.

— Уже уходишь?

— Нет, просто, — Эллиот поднимает пачку.

— Тебе не обязательно идти на улицу, — говорит Тайрелл странным самодовольным тоном, закравшимся в его голос. — Никто не будет против, если ты будешь курить здесь. Напротив, с этого момента я настаиваю, чтобы ты всегда курил в доме.

Он наклоняется вперед, улыбаясь, и вынимает сигарету из пачки.

— Я не знал, что ты куришь.

— Потому что я не курю, — Тайрелл морщится от вкуса, но все равно выпускает длинную струю дыма в потолок.

«Тайны все еще остались», — думает Эллиот, наблюдая за тем, как рассеивается дым, наблюдая за лицом Тайрелла, когда тот затягивается снова. Но их пальцы сталкиваются, когда Эллиот тянется за зажигалкой, рука Тайрелла задерживается на его. Это человеческое прикосновение, добровольное, неторопливое. У них, должно быть, все неплохо. У них, должно быть, все хорошо. Никто из них не владеет другим, но Эллиот позволяет Тайреллу зажечь сигарету для него и отворачивается, когда тот улыбается.

— Ты сказал, что взламываешь людей, чтобы ты смог узнать их, — говорит Тайрелл через секунду. Эллиот кивает. — Что ж, — продолжает Тайрелл, — если это было правдой, тебе не обязательно взламывать меня, если не хочешь. Я даю тебе свое разрешение. Спроси меня о чем угодно.

Эллиот моргает. «Он серьезно? Он не может говорить это всерьез».

— Думаю, я не совсем понимаю.

— О чем ты хотел бы узнать? Что ты надеялся найти? Какую-то определенную слабость, недостаток, дыру в моей системе? Где ты ожидал ее найти? Спроси меня. Достань это. Я и сам хотел бы знать, что это такое.

«Неважно, насколько добрыми были твои намерения, ты не должен был», — вот что сказала тогда Криста. Вот то, к чему Эллиот постоянно возвращался, снова и снова, в своей голове. Но Тайрелл согласен. Он предлагает ему всего себя. Его глаза чистые и яркие, и он говорит всерьез. И у Эллиота действительно очень много вопросов.

Эллиот глубоко вдыхает и наклоняется, чтобы оставить сигарету в своем пустом стакане. Она тихо шипит в водке, но все еще продолжает дымить.

— Ладно, — говорит он.

И говорит…


End file.
